It's an Organized Mess
by HumanEmotion
Summary: Charlie needs a bit of help from Don...


It's an Organized Mess.

Just a little something that popped into my mind when I was staring at my own organized mess. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.:)

**Spoilers:** Mentions "Larry" and "space"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs. I'd be writing the next script if I did, not posting a story here.

**Summary:** Focuses on the brother relationship. Charlie needs help…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don Eppes sat back and rubbed his eyes. He was getting a headache from staring at his paperwork. Megan Reeves had already done hers three hours ago. He didn't understand how she did it. She dropped the finished report on his desk, said a hurried goodbye and left. He'd sent Colby Granger home after his tenth trip to the bathroom to puke his guts out. Only he and David Sinclair were left. Well, that is, until David walked up to Don's desk and dropped his report on it. "Night, boss."

"Goodnight, David." Don sighed, watching as his friend and co-worker left. He stretched and picked up his pen, determined to finish his report as early as he possibly could.

_--Two hours later--_

Don signed the report with satisfaction, picking up all the paperwork, including the extended leave notice that he'd signed for Colby, since Colby's report would be late. He dropped them into the inbox of his supervisor, Assistant Director Merrick, who would look them over. He grabbed his jacket and keys, deciding to head over to his brother's house. He hoped his father had made something spectacular.

He got into his SUV and started it. Pulling out of the FBI parking lot, he turned onto the street, carefully watching his speed, in case his eagerness for food got him into trouble with the LAPD. A ticket was the last thing he needed.

He grumbled as his cell phone rang. Noticing it was Charlie's number, he quickly answered. "Hey, Buddy."

"Don… I need your assistance…"

"Where are you?"

"CalSci…"

Don sighed. CalSci was located in the other direction. It would be taking him away from his father's food. "Charlie, what's wrong? I just got off a long shift…

"…lot's…Don…"

"Charlie, you're breaking up. I can't hear you." Don felt annoyed, but at the same time, there was an inkling at the back of his brain that told him he should go to Charlie.

"…need…help…too much…"

"Charlie?" Now Don was starting to feel worried. He turned his car around, heading back towards CalSci.

"Help me, Don…" was the last Don heard before Charlie's cell cut out. Swearing, Don snapped his phone shut and picked up speed, feeling like he had to get to his brother, millions of thoughts, all of them bad, running through his mind. What kind of trouble was Charlie in? He tried not to break the speed limit as he rushed along.

Pulling up in front of CalSci, he jumped out of his car, racing inside. He took the stairs two at a time as he bounded towards Charlie's office. He pushed open the door to Charlie's office… to be greeted by a humongous mess. Papers and books were everywhere. It looked like there'd been a struggle. Don scanned the room, afraid of what he might find. "Charlie? Buddy, you here?"

"Don…" came a muffled voice from somewhere towards the back of the room. Only then did he notice that the bookcase, once leaning up against the wall, now lay in a heap on the floor. He tentively walked towards it. "Donnie…" came the voice again. Don cringed as he realized the voice came from _under_ the bookshelf. His heart pounded as he saw legs and feet sticking out. He hurried over, yanking papers, books, and pieces of wood away until he had a clear view of his brother, laying on his stomach looking just a tad miserable.

"Charlie, what the heck went on in here?" Don exclaimed. He tried to stop Charlie from moving, but Charlie waved him off as he stood up.

"I'm okay, Don. I'm not badly hurt. I think that shelf behind me broke the bookcase before it landed on me."

Don looked at the shelf. Sure enough, the shelf looked a bit worse for wear. "Charlie, what happened?" he asked again.

"Well, I guess someone decided my office needed air and opened the window." Charlie started, ignoring the strange look Don gave him. "My office is in a particular location and when it's windy outside, like today, well…" he gestured helplessly. "It becomes a wind trap. I raced around, trying to grab some of my papers that were flying through the air before closing the window. I bumped into the bookshelf, and I guess some of the weight on it finally caved in… literally. Some shelves broke and the whole thing started to tip over. That's when I called you, but the bookshelf fell on me and, well, I guess there's not much signal from under there." Charlie shrugged, looking at Don apologetically.

Don just gave him a look. "You interrupted my potential dinner for this?"

"I'm sorry, Don, but Larry's in space and Amita's gone on vacation. There was no one else, and I was stuck."

Don sighed. "See why you should actually try to organize this place?"

Charlie felt like pouting. He thought Don would be a little more sympathetic. He sighed. "I know where everything is. Well, did…"

Don looked at him again, then grinned. "Come on, Buddy. I'll drive you home. You can come back tomorrow to clean up."

Charlie looked horrified. "But… it's the _weekend_! I just wanted to relax!"

"Too bad." Don said, still grinning. "This should teach you to organize. Real organization, not this organized mess stuff you've got going on."

Charlie sighed again. "You still mad, Don?"

Don laughed. "No Buddy, I'm not. It's actually really amusing."

"It's not _your_ office in shambles." Charlie grumbled before beginning to smile himself. "Fine, let's go home."

Don patted Charlie's shoulder before leading the way out the door.

_---------End----------_


End file.
